A Day in The Life
by ybboy69
Summary: Relationships are strained and the ups and downs of life are reflected upon. Friends how many of us have them?
1. Chapter 1

This story really just came to me the moment I decided to get on the computer. It is a portrait of the lives and interactions of the main characters of the Sonic universe. It features there ups, downs, and everything in between so read on and enjoy and if you like the story or got any advice leave a review.

Chapter 1

Pain shot through his arm and his jaw twisted in agony as blood began to seep out from the wound and turn his black fur a burnt red. "God Damn it!", Shadow grunted ducking, dodging, and rolling in rapid zigzag patterns to avoid the hollow points buzzing by him like angry bees trying to dig there stingers off into an attacker. Only these bees would leave holes the size of cantaloupes. Several bullets nearly found their mark blowing holes in the ground just inches away from him and plenty more zooming by his head close enough to take off a few strands of fur.

The bullets stopped flying for a moment. Taking this time to find cover Shadow leaps behind the remnants of a stone pillar. "They don't pay me enough for this shit", he whispered as he caught his breathe and reminisced over what he was hoping would be a quiet day at home. When they said they would give him the next three months off if he came in on his off day he jumped at the opportunity but what they never told him was what they had planned for him.

G.U.N was testing a new hunter unit and once mass production was started they would replace actual agents in field assignments. However it had to be tested in a real life situation, live ammo included.

Shadow never saw the blast coming. The pillar turned to dust and Shadow's back, which was pressed against it, was singed as his body was rag dolled through the air; seemingly flying until he inevitable crashed into the desert sand. Slowly raising up he hardly has time to react before and explosion just a few feet away from him sends him flying back and sand raining down on Shadow. He could hear the approaching of what sounded like a titan bearing down on him. Last time he was to slow to react, he wouldn't make the same mistake. Jumping up quickly and charging chaos energy into his glove until there pulsating with a purplish aura of thin light I fires a spear of raw energy in the direction of the noise.

The sound of sparks popping from there wires like corn from the kernels and the cling clang of falling metal was like a symphony to Shadow. He had managed to blow off one of the bulky metallic arms of his attacker. This arm contained the machine gun that had Shadow running for his life the last hour. He now stood just a few feet away from his adversary and got his first good look at the unit.

It stood at around seven foot five and was in a way humanoid in appearance. The light silver coat of its body glistened radiantly. The design was sleek and obviously designed for speed. It stood like any other human being but its feet resembled swish blades and every now and then spikes shot out and retracted back in from the top of them.

The now stub of a left arm popped and hissed as sparks leaped and exploded like fireworks as oil poured out of the wires and cords onto the golden sand like blood spilling out from veins. The right arm however was still intact and instead of a forearm and a hand there was a six barreled cannon with a laser scope. It reminded him of a bigger version of Omega only with longer legs an actual head, well if u could call it a head since it to was a damn machine gun.

Looking at the unit he could only smile. It was a challenge after all and he hadn't had a good fight in awhile. So what the hell why not have some fun while he's at it.

The hunter unit sprang forward and shot bursts of bullets from the machine gun it called a head and Shadow dashed towards the mechanic nightmare darting around the bullets as they headed towards a head on collision.

Just a yard away from each other Shadow spins into a ball and slams into the hunters hard body at brake neck speeds. Sand billows out of the ground in a mushroom shaped cloud as the two crash into the earth hard into to leave a crater.

For a moment there is calm until Shadow is once again rag dolled through the air; his body braking through the dust and the hunter unit chasing him down in mid air, boosters busting from the sole of his feet to keep him airborne. Regaining mild control of his body Shadow sends blast after blast after blast of energy hurling through the air at the hunter unit. It is able to dodge several of blasts but one is able to blow off the left foot stalling the metallic assassin in the air as it tried to stay afloat.

Shadow saw this was his chance. Concentrating as of his energy he could must into his hands he fires the biggest Chaos Spear he can towards the robot. Desperate the unit attempts to hover out the way of the incoming beam. But it was far to late for that. The beam propelled the unit into the sky, parts braking off and being turned into ash as it continued to ascend. The explosion was bright and filled the sky with bright orange and showered the desert with embers.

Smiling Shadow crashes back to ground exhausted. After a moment he taps the device in his left ear. Static is heard then a voice becomes clearer and clearer. "Shadow, you alive over there?", the voice asked in a slightly nervous tone that shadow sort of enjoyed hearing. "Yeah mission complete send some body to pick up what's left and get me the hell out of this fucking desert".


	2. Chapter 2

Warning extremely graphic sex scene

Chapter 2

Shadow arrived back at the G.U.N compound at about ten that night. The flight from what was left of Eggman's old base in the desert was bumpy as hell and trying to treat his wounds on the flight was like trying to pull teeth on a roller coaster, loopty loops included. Retrieving the bullet out of his arm was the hardest part; as a matter of fact it was the most painful part at that. After pocking inside the wound for what seemed like a damn hour they were finally able to retrieve the bullet, Shadow cussing loudly and his anger growing with every failed poke and pry.

He decided to let the wound heal itself since the odds of them fucking up the stitches was more than likely and the odds of Shadow choking a medic to death if such a thing would occur was also extremely high.

The moment he sat foot on base his only thought was getting back to his apartment for some well deserved sleep. Walking towards the iron doors of the main exit he ran into someone he knew to well.

They smiled at him and Shadow only looked giving a slight sigh and rubbing his eyes. It wasn't that he wasn't glad to see Rogue it was just that he knew she would give him an even bigger headache than the one he had from the concussion he was pretty sure he had. "What's with the cold shoulder boo boo? You act like you aren't glad to see me. What we ain't friends no more Shadow?", Rouge spoke this flirtatiously with mock sadness in her voice. "High Rouge", Shadow unwontedly spoke and all the while in his mind that vision of a him knocked out in a sound sleep in his comfortable ass bed started to fade away with every passing second. "What you about to get into Shadow? A night out on the town?", she asked this already knowing that wasn't on Shadow's agenda and Shadow just looked at her knowing she was going to make him take her out somewhere like she always did on her off days. "No I was", he started but was cut off like a bill collector on a telephone. "Good I'll join you. How about we hit up this little dance spot downtown I bet you'll love it.", all the while dragging a speechless Shadow towards the exit.

………………………………...

The Suede Lounge was to Shadow's surprise a pretty decent place compared to some of the biker bars and unsanitary "clubs" Rouge has brought him to. The liquor was good, the food was good, the music was good, and Rouge's grinding on him when her favorite song came on was while at first awkward was enjoyable, very enjoyable. 1:45 came around and Rouge was pissy drunk laid out on the floor of the women's bathroom. After she went and didn't come back for about twenty minutes a slightly less fucked up Shadow walks into the bathroom and helps her to her feet. The smell of vomit is clear on her breathe and in combination with the smell of vodka, Smirnoff, and everything she drunk is a killer. Stumbling, a lot, they manage to get out of the front door of the club and rest on a park bench.

"Damn I'm drunk", Rouge blurts out and starts laughing and Shadow has no choice but to laugh to.

"See I knew you'd enjoy yourself", Rogue said eye's almost close turning to look over at Shadow. He smiles. He knew she was right.

"Next time how about you don't throw up all over the damn bathroom and I might be able to say I enjoyed myself", Shadow joked. Rouge continued to laugh and before either one could catch it they were both laughing uncontrollably.

………………………………...

Shadow's eyes shot opened and he jumped up flipping off the bench and hitting his head against the concrete, just something else to add to the future hangover he guessed. Looking up he saw Sonic his crooked grin beaming down on him.

"Funny place for a night cap now isn't it Shadow?", Sonic teased his old friend.

"Now why the hell are you out this late, matter of fact what time is it?", Shadow asked standing up and brushing himself off and taking a glance at the snoring bat that laid still passed out on the bench.

"5:13", Sonic said taking a look at the watch on his left wrist.

"We'll at least we have an excuse for being out this late so why the hell aren't you at home knocked out?", Shadow asked taking his original seat on the bench.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided hell why not go for a run; it's almost morning anyway."

"You know you lead a very uneventful life. Is running all your goofy ass has to do?"

"No as I recall every Wednesday I whoop your sorry ass and Tails in cards then every once in a while I save the world then you know those little trips I take all over the world but you know your right my schedule is really never full."

"You couldn't even hide all that damn sarcasm."

"Sure Couldn't"

They both had a small laugh.

"Don't you think you should be taking Rouge home right about now it is getting late. You know what I'll just take her if you tell me the address I'll drop her off." Sonic offered. It was a little appealing to Shadow since it was already late but hell he wasn't going to do anything but sleep all tomorrow anyway so he could take the time out and see her home. Besides he thought Sonic already knew where Rouge stayed. Figuring Sonic was to ignorant to remember anything important he waved off Sonic's offer and gently lifted the sleeping bat off the bench and help her bridal style.

" Well I got to get going. I'll talk to you later." Sonic said this bending over to pick up a package that had been laying by his feet for apparently the whole time. Shadow hadn't noticed it before then. In his slightly drunken state it wouldn't have been strange but he could have swore it wasn't there before It wasn't in his hands when Sonic first woke him up and he swore he didn't see it while he was lying on the ground. At point it could have been but about a foot away from him. Sonic was already down the street disappearing into the muggy morning air and Shadow was carrying Rouge to her flat at the far end of the opposite direction. Shadow thought about the box even when he had tucked Rouge into bed and passed out on her couch. He even dreamed about it. He dreamed it was there, just there in Rouge living room no explanation. He dreamed it had a white note attached that said "Warning Death Inside", he dreamed he opened the box. He dreamed the skin melted from his face in horrible rivers of scarlet and grey as his eyes busted while they were still in his head, yellowish pus shooting out like missiles.

When he woke up he was in a cold sweat. Sunlight shown through the blinds and lightered the front room like disco lights. He walked into Rouge's room. She was still knocked out cold and would have a head ache from hell when she did wake up. Surprising to Shadow his head didn't hurt at all.


End file.
